


Remembrance

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Character Study, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched her sometimes, but she never knew he was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

He watched her sometimes, but she never knew he was there.  If they were any other people, he would be a stalker and she, his obsession.

But they weren’t any other people and he wasn’t stalking.

He only watched.

He watched her bring her newborn son home from the hospital.

He watched her take him for his first day of school.

He watched her cry as her baby went off to college.

One day, she looked at him and he realized that she’d known all along.

He stayed away for a long while after that, but eventually the pull was too great and he found her on her front porch, idly watching people pass by. 

“Took you long enough, Captain.”

The tone was familiar. “How long?”

“Years now.  Don’t tell him.”

“I haven’t seen him in years.”

She looked at him in surprise and he realized something.  It made him laugh out loud. “You thought I was watching you for him?”

She nodded, then looked at him with open curiosity. “If not for him, then why?”

“Why do you think?”

She considered for a moment. “I’m the last one left in this Universe, the last one of the three of him.”

He nodded.

“I don’t have any answers for you, Captain.”

He smiled a little. “I know, but sometimes I just like to see you.” He paused and swallowed painfully. “And remember him.”

“Fair enough.  Tea?”

He nodded readily. “Please.”

They spent the afternoon together, sharing memories. 

They met every few months for many years after that and despite what Donna had told him in the beginning, eventually she gave him answers to questions he’d never realized he had. 

Closure wasn’t something that Jack had ever expected to have where the Doctor was concerned, but somehow, he found it in the woman who carried a piece of the Time Lord. 

He remembered her for that.

Forever.


End file.
